Life of Mark Darcy
by idahogirllovefinn
Summary: Will go along with the movie from Marks point of view, but there will be thing that were not included in the movie or book universe. I'm letting him fall for Bridget after this incident when he first met Bridget and he knows what Natasha is trying to do. Rated- T for language Might turn into M rating. Don't really know right know.


Don't own Bridget Jones' Dairy or characters

* * *

Chapter 1. The Holiday Party!

Mark was heading home for the holidays to see his parents and family friends at the annual buffet. _'Why does she do this to me every single christmas event. I love my mother, I really do, but I haven't like this holiday since I caught my ex-wife cheating on me with my ex-best friend Daniel Cleaver. I really wished she wouldn't try to fix me up with anyone,' _thought Mark. When Mark arrived at his childhood home, he had a feeling he would be in a foul mood at the buffet. Mark's mother was trying to talk to him about the Jones's family and they had a daughter named Bridget and that she works at a publishing company. _'Well now I know the name of the woman I'm being set up with. Oh how I can't wait for tomorrow,' _thought Mark with a lot of heavy sarcasm, as he headed for bed.

The next morning his mom presented him with a new horrid christmas sweater with a reindeer on it. Mark's parents staff began cooking the food, so when the guest arrive it would be ready. _'Oh great the guests have finally arrived,' _thought Mark. Mark was talking to one of the guests, when he spotted a blond woman with blue eyes, wearing a red dress and a weird christmas vest and she was smoking. _'That outfit looks like something my mom would wear and whats with the smoking habit,' _thought Mark. Mark ran into the kitchen to get him some champagne.

_'I can't believe my mother is making me meet this Bridget woman,' _thought Mark. "Bridget, I would like to introduce you to Mark Darcy, he's the son of Elizabeth and James Darcy," Mark overheard someone say. Mark turned around and saw Mrs. Jones coming over with the frumpy, tacky vest wearing, chain-smoking, blue-eyed blond woman he noticed earlier. "Mark, this is Bridget. Bridget this is Mark Darcy, you used to play naked in his kiddie pool," said Mrs. Jones. _'Oh my god, how pathetic can this blond girl be letting her mother try to set her up,' _thought Mark. "Hi Mark, I hear you're a great lawyer," said Bridget. There was an awkward silence between them. "Well yes I am, but if you would excuse me," said Mark. Bridget nodded at him before walking off.

It was two hours later and he still hadn't made the rounds at his parents party. Mark was making his way over to speak with his father, but his mother stopped him. "So Mark, what do you think of Bridget, she works in publishing and I think she is a good match for you," said Mark's mom. _' I love my mother, but I don't want her to set me up with anyone,' _thought Mark. " Mom, I appreciate what you are trying to do but I will not go out with her. She smokes like its going out of style and she dresses atrociously," said Mark. Just then Mark heard some china being set down and turned and saw Bridget right behind his mother and him. _'Oh crap, I didn't mean for her to hear that,' _thought Mark as he watched Bridget quickly leave. Mark was getting disapproving looks from his parents. _'Jeez, I didn't mean to hurt her,' _thought Mark. He grabbed his coat and headed to his car and left for his home in London.

Mark finally arrived back at his home at twelve-thirty in the morning. _' I can't believe I was acting like a complete jackass and was talking rudely about my mom's friends daughter to my mother,' _thought Mark. Mark just wanted this horrible day to go away. He was pacing around his room thinking about different ways to apologize to Bridget. Mark stopped pacing and decided to go to bed.

It was early Wednesday morning and he needed to get to work early to start on a big human rights case. "Hello Mark, how was your winter break," asked Natasha, his self-righteous co-worker. _'Why do I get the feeling Natasha wants to go out with me because of my professional reputation and not for my personality,' _thought Mark. "It was a little eventful, but boring as usual," said Mark. Natasha was standing there waiting for more information she was never going to get. There was no way Mark was going to tell the horrible details of his parents holiday party to Natasha. It was getting late and he decided to head home.

Mark walked into his house tired and hungry form a long day at work. He grabbed some leftovers from the holiday party and heated them up and went to check his messages. _"Mark, honey, its your mother. I want to let you know that I was appalled at your behavior at the holiday party. So the next time you see Bridget, you are going to apologize. Love you Mark," _said his mother's message. Mark finished his food and went to clean up his dishes. _'When his mom is pissed she is pissed, but when will I ever see Bridget again to apologize,' _thought Mark, _' I really need to get some sleep so its easier to think about things.' _So Mark headed to bed and tossed and turned all night long.

The next day he walked into his office, two and a half hours early. Bridget was plaguing his mind the last few days since the holiday party. _' How will I ever apologize, if I don't know how to find Bridget. Unless a myrical happens soon,' _thought Mark. So he went back and worked on this big and important case. There was a knock on his door and in walked Natasha. "Hello Mark, you know the client I recently acquired," asked Natasha and Mark nodded his head, " well I would like you to come with me to his book launch. Will you come with me?" Mark thought about it and said,"Sure why not." He finished his work load and then headed home for the night.

Mark was getting dressed for the book launch party hoping it wouldn't be a boring event. "Mark, hurry up, I don't want to miss the speech to introduce my client, said Natasha to Mark. _' Why did I agree to this again,' _thought Mark, _' oh yeah, to keep Bridget off my brain.' _Mark and Natasha walked into the book launch party and went to mingle with the crowd. It was while he was mingling that he bumped into a familiar blond and curvy woman. "Mark," questioned the blond and curvy woman. Who knew he would bump into Bridget Jones again at a book launch party. Well Mark certainly didn't expect to see her again so soon after the incident at his mother's holiday party.

* * *

Please Read and Review.

Sorry If I got Mark's Parents names wrong. It will go with the movie but I'm writing what Mark is thinking at these incidents. There will be points where it doesn't go along with the movie or the book. This is basically a movie universe.


End file.
